


A Hard Day's Night

by allinthefoam



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Belly Kink, Body Worship, Chub Appreciation, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Food Kink, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 08:05:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6796009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allinthefoam/pseuds/allinthefoam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marci and Karen surprise Foggy at the end of a long day at work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hard Day's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravinto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravinto/gifts).



> For the super amazing Bravinto who prompted: I would love some scenario involving Foggy and mirror sex
> 
> I hope you like it! (And don't mind my shameless use of my love of F/F to include both Karen and my fave Marci!)

     Karen sat slumped over the bar at Josie’s, her hair pooling around her face while she cupped her half-full glass of whisky and stared into its depths. As she heard the door open, she threw back the amber liquid and slammed the glass down onto the counter.  
      “You’re late,” she stated as Foggy and Marci sat down on either side of her. Foggy placed a hand on her upper back and rubbed softly, then moved to massage her shoulders. Marci ran a hand up and down her thigh soothingly, pecking her on the cheek and rubbing off the lipstick mark.  
      “Sorry,” Marci said, shooting her a remorseful glance. Karen sighed and leaned her head onto Marci’s shoulder while she placed a hand on Foggy’s thigh. She sat for a moment like that, breathing in the scent of Marci’s favorite lavender soap underneath her expensive perfume, squeezing Foggy’s thigh gently. She let the familiar scent and soft mass of thigh underneath expensive suit pants ground her.  
      Foggy gave her shoulder one last squeeze before letting his hand fall to her lower back as he leaned in to kiss her neck. “Rough day?” He murmured and Karen nodded her head softly. The trio sat in that pose for a few moments until Josie cleared her throat and interrupted them.  
      “Ah, Josie!” Foggy boomed, lifting his head from Karen’s shoulder, “A bottle of your finest rotgut, please!” Karen laughed and kissed his cheek, squeezing his thigh again. As Josie brought the bottle over, Marci played with Karen’s hair and whispered in her ear, “the surprise is ready…” Two glasses slammed down on the counter in front of them and the two women smiled mischievously at Foggy.  
      The three spent the evening slowly emptying the bottle of its contents in between games of pool and increasingly sloppy kisses. Somewhere around their fourth shot, Foggy had ditched his suit jacket. From then on, Karen and Marci spent the night admiring, ogling, and appreciating the way in which the fabric of Foggy’s dress shirt stretched tightly, lovingly across his soft belly.  
      The bottle of whiskey now empty, Foggy challenged Marci and Karen to one last game of pool before going home. The women took notice of the near empty bar and shot a look at each other; Marci leaned against the pool table next to where Foggy was standing and slowly unbuttoned her jacket and slipped it off her shoulders, revealing the tight, crisp dress shirt underneath which stretched over her own small belly. Karen positioned herself across the table from Foggy and lifted her long hair into a pony tail, revealing her long neck and then hiked her skirt up so that Foggy could just barely see where her thighs emerged from her stockings.  
      “Oh, so we’re not playing fair, is that it?” Foggy questioned, lifting an eyebrow before heading over to the counter where Josie stood. He returned a few moments later with a large basket full of fries which he placed on the edge of the table. Fixing each woman in turn with a sultry stare (or as sultry as he could manage at that point, anyway), he stretched his arms up so that his shirt came untucked and showed a little sliver of his stomach. Then, he rubbed his belly softly with one hand, “Oh,I’m _so_ hungry” he moaned.  
      Karen’s mouth dropped open slightly as he slowly brought one of the fries up to his lips. All thoughts of pool forgotten, Marci and Karen watched in awe as Foggy ate the entire basket of fries. The buttons on his shirt now straining, he licked the last of the salt off his fingers and returned the basket to the counter.  
      “Are we playing or what?” he asked as he sauntered back towards Marci and Karen, both of whom still stood agape. Marci looked over towards Karen and raised an eyebrow.  
      “N-no,” Karen stuttered, “I think we should just go home.” Foggy grinned as the two women walked over to stand on either side of him. Karen caught Marci’s eye and blushed as they stepped out into the cool night air. Marci called a cab and they headed to her apartment.

* * *

 

      Marci, Karen, and Foggy stood outside the door to Marci’s apartment when Karen laid a hand on Foggy’s arm. “Take off your tie,” she instructed. She and Marci had been planning this surprise for quite some time, and they wanted it to be done right. She gently tied the strip of cloth around his head so that his eyes were covered while Marci unlocked the door. Together they marched him through the apartment and into the bedroom. While Karen positioned Foggy just so at the side of the bed, Marci quickly moved around the room, lighting candles and small lamps until the room glowed a soft, warm orange.  
      Each woman stood on either side of Foggy and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Surprise,” Marci whispered as Karen removed the cloth from his eyes. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the light and then he saw in front of him his own reflection. Marci had had a floor-to-ceiling mirror installed on the walls on either side of her bed.  
      When Foggy had mentioned a few weeks ago wishing that he could see what they all looked like together in bed, he had never imagined that Marci and Karen would take it seriously. But here he was, surrounded by the two most beautiful women on the planet and he watched in the mirror as they slowly undressed him.  
      In between planting light kisses on his shoulders and arms, Marci unbuttoned her shirt and let it drop to the floor, exposing her lacy black bra and her little belly pooch that she had been so ashamed of until she started dating Foggy and Karen. In turn, Karen, concentrating her kisses on Foggy’s hips and thighs, slid her skirt off and rolled off her stockings, fully revealing her thighs.  
      Together, the two women let their hands roam over Foggy’s body, stroking and squeezing gently – his thighs, his belly, his chest, his upper arms. Softly, they whispered all the things they loved about his body, lips trailing along skin and leaving compliments like soft kisses across all the places that they knew Foggy liked least. Foggy watched in awe as these two women who he so loved and admired seemed to transform his body from something to be covered up and apologized for into something to be cherished.  
      As the candles continued to burn down and soft light flickered over his soft body, Foggy took hold of Karen’s arm and gently swapped places with her. Now Karen stood surrounded by her lovers and she saw the full effect of the mirror – Marci turned her around so that she and Foggy could concentrate on her legs and thighs, squeezing, licking, nipping, and kissing while mumbling words of praise and love against the creamy skin.  
      Then it was Marci’s turn as Karen slowly pulled her up into a kiss and then turned her so that Marci stood in between her partners. Together, Foggy and Karen ran their fingers along her stomach and hips, their full attention on Marci as they proclaimed the beauty and wonder of her soft, supple belly.  
      Finally, Marci pulled Foggy and Karen up to her and the three traded kisses as they shed the last of their clothing before tumbling onto the waiting bed. Hands wandered across soft skin slowly grabbing at each other more and more roughly as their kisses became needier and more demanding. Slowly Marci slid down the bed and teased Foggy’s thighs with kisses before taking him in her mouth.  
      Foggy’s breath became shallow as Marci worked magic with her tongue and Karen continued to bite and suck at all the tender places on his neck, working her way down his chest and to his stomach. Her hands wandered to Marci’s breasts and she roughly rolled her nipples between her fingers. Marci gasped then as Karen slid down further and positioned herself between Marci’s thighs and began licking and sucking at her clit. Foggy glanced over at the mirror and smiled at the sight of Marci’s legs beginning to shake and Karen’s golden hair fanned out across the bed underneath Marci.  
      Foggy reached down to run his fingers through Marci’s hair as she came, her eyes closed and whole body trembling. Karen emerged from between her thighs and kissed Marci roughly before both women sat up on the bed. Foggy joined them in sitting up and Karen turned him to face the mirror while she straddled his lap. Marci sat behind him, reaching around to grab at his belly while kissing his shoulders and arms.  
      Karen carefully slid down onto him, eyes closed and lips parted in bliss as he filled her. Foggy reached one hand behind him to steady himself on Marci’s thigh while he slid the other between himself and Karen, playing gently with her clit as they began to rock together. Marci and Foggy watched in the mirror as Karen began to rock her hips back and forth on Foggy’s lap, her head thrown back, and candlelight flickering across her sweaty skin. Marci reached down with one hand to roughly rub her clit as Foggy and Karen’s movements became jerkier and more erratic. Together, all three came in a tangled, sweaty mess.  
      Placing light kisses on Karen’s shoulders, Foggy slowly lifted her off and together they all tumbled back onto the bed. Exhausted, they all crawled up toward the pillows and curled up together. With many whispered “I love you”s they fell asleep.


End file.
